1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in methods of making medallions, and the like, resembling coins, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for expanding or enlarging a coin diametrically while retaining the impressions or embossings thereon to produce jewelry items, medallions, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For purposes of decoration, medallions, and the like, which resemble minted coins are very popular. For example, relatively large medallions resembling coins which are of a normal diametric size much smaller than the medallion have appeal for use as jewelry. However, at the present time it is usually necessary to make a blank of the approximate size as the desired medallion, and then emboss or stamp the faces of the blank to produce the desired coin-like effect. This is an expensive and time consuming procedure.